Episode 7563 (21st July 2016)
Plot Moira demands Simon tell her who used the needle she landed on but Simon is unsure so Moira asks where Holly but he is clueless to where she is. In the café, Rishi considers getting Amba a pet. Priya joins him and asks her dad to loan Rakesh some money from the business to tide them over until the insurance company pays out. Rishi agrees. Priya tells Rakesh that Rishi will loan him the money, but Rakesh refuses accept the offer. Andy appologises to Chrissie for not telling her who Ronnie really is, although states he only didn't because Bernice begged him not to. Chrissie questions why Bernice's feeling were more important than hers. Andy insists they aren't but she had already stopped looking for her biological father by then, and Lawrence only told her about him knowing to drive a wedge between them. James informs Moira she'll need to go to hospital to be checked over, as they don't know what was on the needle. Priya asks Rakesh to spend some time with Rishi on the Pirate ship for some male bonding. The doctor gives Moira a prescription but reassures her it's unlikely she will have contracted HIV. James informs Moira that Jai rang and he's with Holly and they are fine. In The Woolpack, Joanie reveals to surprised Zak that she has set the date for their wedding for the following month. Aaron informs Charity and Robert that Chas is returning home, but he admits to Robert he's surprised his mum is ready. Lisa and Belle over hear Dan toasts to the happy couple. Lisa puts on a front insisting she's fine with the upcoming wedding but Belle walks out of the bar. In the toilets, Belle talks to Ellie, who orders her to start acting normal or everyone'll know she isn't really pregnant. The men decide to play poker at Dale Head, after Laurel stops them from using the pirate ship. Zak asks Charity to host their wedding reception at pub in front of Lisa. Charity goes to say no but after encouragement from Lisa she agrees. Moira struggles to take in the days events and blames Holly for the mess she's in. James assures Moira that Holly will never get as low as selling her for drug money again, but Moira isn't so sure. Jai drops Holly off at Butlers Farm and supports her as she tells furious Moira that she doesn't want to use mephedrone this time around. Aaron tells Robert that Chas seeing him everyday mightn't be good, as the shooting was the trigger for her PTSD. Aaron suggests the shooter could still be looking for another chance. Moira confronts Holly about the messages from Simon, but Moira doesn't believe a word her daughter says. James questions why Moira didn't tell Holly the truth, and reminds her she'll need to tell Cain when he returns home. Lawrence isn't pleased to find Andy in the Home Farm kitchen and warns Lawrence that he needs to stop trying to upset Chrissie and split them up. Lawrence continues to protest that he isn't gay and he trows Andy out. The men play poker at Dale Head and decide to up the states and Rakesh wins, warning Pierce he'll have to do better than that to beat him. The men decide to hold another game tomorrow. Moira looks over the leaflets she got from the hospital when Cain rings. She attempts to tell him about what's happened but bottles it and begins to cry Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Doctor - Tom Hodgkins *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *5 Belmont Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Belmont Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and female toilets *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and corridor *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,000,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes